Duty to What?
by Usagi-chin
Summary: Interconnected drabbles from Inuyasha and Naruto.  Ratings are subject to change. Summary 20: He was so hurt at eight. Summary 21: Jiraiya can't believe she talked with it Summary 22: Sakura question about Naruto's secret. She is his teammate.  UPDATED!
1. Moments

He loved the moments he could spend with her, few as they were. She had her duty to fix that which she had broken, and he had his duty to protect his home.

"…I should go," she said sighing, "Naruto."

Naruto new their time was short but each time seemed to get shorter and shorter to him. "Hmm," he agreed, "Come visit soon, Kagome"

She nodded her head. They both knew that each visit could be her last.

A flash blue light told him she was gone. He stood and walked away not looking back, no matter how he wished.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. this is my first story. A set of drabbles, mostly 100 words. Tell me what you guys think =D<strong>


	2. Return

**Yay, I'm really bored so this is what you get.** **XD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Naruto returned to the field weeks later. He had a bad feeling in his gut. Something happened to her. When he arrived he was shocked to find her lying on the ground, grime coating her body. Her breathing was shallow; with a gurgling noise with each breathe, telling him of a pierced lung.<p>

He jumped to her picking her up as gentle as he could. Her eyes peeled open, blue clashing against blue. Her eyes, held so much pain, he almost forgot to breathe. She smiled, and he knew it was over.

"It's done." Joy was obvious. He ran home.


	3. Two Weeks

**Yay, XD I'm sooo bored so here's the next chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome stayed sleeping for the next two weeks, safe at the hospital. He rarely left her side, always held her hand.<p>

They had asked about her when he had come through the gates, 'Who is she?' 'What happened to her?'

"Later." He would say every time, "when she wakes." His _nakama _had never seen him so serious, he was always smiling.

Her hands twitched first, and then her breathing picked up. Her eyes fluttered opened, finding Naruto almost immediately.

He answered her unspoken question, "Two weeks, Konoha Hospital, Severe but stable, healed about 88 percent."

She nodded her head slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Nakama means comrade or guy speak for friends.<strong>


	4. Musing

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Tsunade knew the girl was one of Naruto's precious people. There was no doubt about it. The emotions when he arrived in the village with a dirty—<em>blood and ash<em>—girl, showed how much he cared for her.

She watched the two interact from the door way of the room. Naruto always seemed to know what she needed without the girl saying a word. He gave her water to soothe her sore throat.

_How long has the woman known Naruto? _She idly mused.

When she glanced at the couple, she was surprised to see the two of them watching her.


	5. Thoughts

**Stuck at home,very bored :)**

* * *

><p>Kagome knew she wasn't ever going back to her home. The well had led her to Naruto, so she must be needed. She was Fate's favorite plaything.<p>

She watched the blonde woman in the door. The woman's hair was a pale blonde in two ponytails.

Naruto turned to watch the Hokage—_not that Kagome knew_—as Tsunade focused out. When she realized she was being watched, she walked in the room.

Kagome knew the woman's appearance was not real— _genjutsu—_the bleach-blonde took the clipboard from the end of the bed.

"May we know your name?" the woman asked Kagome.


	6. Name

**Thank you, BrittanyMichele and ana90 for added this story to your alerts. Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Kagome glanced at Naruto, asking, <em>can I trust her?<em>—He barely twitched his head; A sign, a nod.

"My.. name..is Kagome," she rasped, throat sore even with the water.

Tsunade nodded, writing the name on the file, glancing through the corner of her eye as Naruto reached and grabbed Kagome's hand.

He rubbed circles on her hands, a seemingly normal action, _they were more than friends. _

Kagome's eyes slowly fell closed as she fell still held her hand, Tsunade could have sworn she saw the red chakra of the Bijuu, but ignored it, thinking it was her imagination.


	7. Trust

**Yay! My updates are going to be random at best** **so just keep a heads up!**

* * *

><p>He wouldn't leave her, not for more than five minutes. His friends watched every day for the past two weeks since she first woke up.<p>

They had never seen him fret over someone so much. _Almost like Iruka, _they thought.

She had woken up every so often, and not long at all. Her wounds were healing faster than the med-nin thought she would heal.

Everyone was suspicious of the girl; she had more influence on the_ jinchuuriki_ than most his _nakama _did! She could be a very powerful against Naruto.

They would trust Naruto and Kagome for now.

_For now._


	8. Ninja

**I'm going to try and update at least once or twice a week so stay tuned!**

* * *

><p>Kagome was released three weeks after she first woke up. She had to stay a week extra so the med-nin could be sure she was fine.<p>

The first thing she had to do was meet Naruto at the _Hokage_ Tower, which she assumed was the giant tower. She took her time getting there, glancing at all the sights of Konohagakure.

Many people stared—she only had her _haori and hakama—_so she wore her cleaned clothes. Most miko clothing were red, but hers was an emerald green.

The first thing she was at the tower was a lot of ninja.


	9. Tower

**Heys, Got some more chapters! Thanks to Marvey4, CollegeGurl2010, kitsune-miko-witch, babybisser, Yokata Mizu Yosei, fredisagirl, Pyromanic Teabag NightInk, darkhanyouqueen, Kuronueslover17, 4get me not, Mitsuki Hyassi, WhiteDemoness11, popgoestheweassel, Angel'sMystery, Full Moon Howl, cowgirlkitten2000, Lady Niona, peggyli76, leserin, Lovelywitch, winter winds, Lunamonki for adding my story to their alerts, or favorites! and thank for reviewing!** **ON with the story!**

* * *

><p>Kagome stared at all the ninja—shinobi and kunoichi alike—as they moved throughout the building. Some glanced at her, others ignored her. She walked up the stairs.<p>

"Kagome!" a male's voice called, "Over here!"

Naruto stood in front of a large door that led to what looked like an office.

"Naruto." She said. Naruto had gone to talk about where she would live so he couldn't escort her to the tower.

He pulled her on the room, holding her hand in his. Inside there were eighteen other ninjas besides Naruto and herself.

Kagome looked at them, memorizing their faces.


	10. Introductions

** I've been writing in a notebook during school, so I figured I'd update since the weather canceled school!**

* * *

><p>She watched Kagome for her reaction to the Konoha Eleven Tsunade's eyes strayed to the joined hand of Naruto and Kagome.<p>

The action looked completely natural, as if they did it often.

_When did they meet? _She pondered.

Tsunade stood next to Jiraiya and Kakashi, waiting a moment before starting her introduction.

"My name is Senju Tsunade," she spoke, "The men next to me are Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya-" Tsunade motioned to the men who nodded at their name.

Kagome nodded at the three of them and said, "My name is Higurashi Kagome, a friends of Naruto's"

No one spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone know Jiraiya's Last name or if he has one?<strong>


	11. Jealousy

**A look from a differrent POV.**

* * *

><p>When Sakura heard it from Ino—who heard it from the baker's wife's cousin's friend—she didn't believe a word.<p>

Naruto had return to Konoha with a wounded woman in his arms. She was rushed to the hospital. Naruto stayed by the woman's side. Sakura couldn't help it .

She was jealous.

Naruto had always said something nice to her, but, in the weeks of bringing the strange girl, he hadn't even once glanced at her, let alone talk to her.

She didn't know how important the girl was.

But Sakura would find out,

And she would regret it.

Badly.


	12. Teams

**So, I don't know Tenten's last name so I gave her one! YAY!**

* * *

><p>Each of the ninjas introduced themselves to Kagome. Naruto's team went first, Haruno Sakura, as she was the only one Kagome didn't know.<p>

Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru introduced Team Eight, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino.

Yamanaka Ino introduced Team Ten, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji were her teammates.

Rock Lee cheerfully told Kagome his name. Hyuuga Neji and Higura Tenten introduced themselves calmly, unlike their enthusiastic teammate.

Kagome smiled and nodded at each person. When everyone was done, Tsunade spoke again.

"Kagome-san," she started, "how do you know Naruto? As far as we know you're not a citizen."

Silence.


	13. Questions

**Sorry for taking so long! Thank to ksbaby07, 4get me not,kakashixangela, Moon of the West, ThornRose16, and Angelic Hellfire for adding to alerts or favorites! I'll try to post more later**

* * *

><p>All the young ninja of Rookie 11 reacted, they tensed, their hands moved to their kunai pouches. They watched Kagome warily, as if she might attack.<p>

Kagome blinked.

Everyone paused as Naruto wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. He snuggled his face in her hair. She moved her head slightly allowing him more access. They had done it often enough that Kagome hadn't even jumped.

Tsunade merely blinked as she had seen them in the hospital. Jiraiya leered and scribbled furiously in a notebook. Kakashi almost lost his grip on Icha Icha.


	14. YOUTHFULL

**Hey gots more chapters! Thanks for the review and story alerts add! Lee show YOUTHFULLNESS! Yes, that is now a word.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm not a citizen of this village." Kagome said as if they were stupid.<p>

Everyone took a moment to absorb the statement. Sakura was impatient, "Where are you from? And how do you know Naruto?"

A rumbling noise came from Naruto.

"She's been a friend longer than any of you." was the answer.

"But, Naruto," Sakura protested, "How come you never mentioned her before? You always were loud as a kid."

Kagome chuckled, "Just because he was loud, doesn't mean he can't keep a secret."

"HOW YOUTHFULL!" Lee chose that moment to jump in, "KAGOGME-SAN IS A MOST YOUTHFUL PERSON!"


	15. Spandex

**Wahhhh! 12 day to Christmas! how exciting! Ah, th horrors of spandex.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lee was holding the most ridiculous pose Kagome had ever seen. Green spandex should not be made, let alone invented!<p>

Kagome forced herself to look away at the sight, "Is he always like this?" she thought aloud.

Every one nodded in agreement. She shuddered at the thought. _Thank Inari-sama there's only one. _Kagome thought.

If only she knew.

Lee was still spouting off 'how youthful' they were and such. He was ignored.

"So," Jiraiya leered, "how close are you and gaki?"

"I'm not a _gaki_, _Ero-sennin_!" Naruto protested.

Kagome smirked, "Keep telling yourself that and maybe it will come true."


	16. Uhhn

**Here's another one! YAY!**

* * *

><p>Naruto spluttered, Kagome was supposed to side with him! Kagome grinned, "You know I love you."<p>

"Yea, yea I hate you too." Naruto pouted.

Kagome giggled. "Anyways, I'm from aplace called Tokyo, Japan. I've known Naru-chan for over ten years; he was around seven or eight. The most loudmouth boy I know."

"I'm not the one who jumped up almost ten feet 'cause a boy called you."

"I was asleep, and that boy screamed in my ear, to wake me up. Sorry for reacting badly." Kagome deadpanned.

"Well, you sleep long." Naruto said.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-hn."

And thus the teens argued.


	17. Water

**Sorry for taking forever! It took me a while to figure out the 15 chapter limit thing. LOL. Thank to all those who reviewed and added this story!**

* * *

><p>A glaring match followed as the two teens fought it out in a battle of wills. Neither one wanted to lose. Kagome's eye was twitching with the effort, while Naruto had sweat rolling down his face.<p>

The other ninjas watched with amused faces.

"HA!" Kagome pointed, "You blinked!"

"ARGG!" Naruto wiped furiously at his eyes, "There was water, WATER I tell you!"

"LIAR!" Kagome yelled.

"Are they always like this?" Tsunade muttered watching the theatrics of the strange pair.

"YES!" they shouted, almost as if answering her question.

Jiraiya chuckled, "Amusing, ain't they?"

Naruto and Kagome paid absolutely no attention.


	18. Smile

**Here's another chapter. Oh, and my disclaimer is on my profile. I realized I hadn't mentioned it. On the the story!**

* * *

><p>"WHA—<em>ITA<em>!" Naruto was cut off by a rock to the head. He rubbed his hands on the forming goose-egg, "What was that for?"

"Don't be such a _baka_." Sakura stated.

"Oi," Naruto whined, "That hurt, Sakura."

Sakura paused momentarily at the lack of the suffix, he hadn't called her '-chan' in some time now. She brushed aside the pang the thought brought, watching Kagome as she regained her breathe from laughing.

Naruto always made people laugh. No matter how bad their life was. It could get irritating though, how can he smile all the time? It didn't make sense.


	19. Secret

**Kagome continues her story. Thing start getting serious. YAY  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome resumed her story, "Naruto explained some things to me, the little of it that he knew. As Naruto had already been the Academy, I think that's what you call it, for two years, he had less knowledge than I thought he would. But given a few moments I figured it out," Kagome glanced at the younger shinobi, "Is it publicly known?"<p>

"No, everyone Naruto's age and younger don't, maybe Shikamaru." Tsunade said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru drawled.

Kagome nodded, "I won't speak of it. Naruto didn't seem to know so I didn't speak of it to him until two years later."


	20. Bloodbath

**I am sorry for the later update but it was a holiday. Anyways**,** this story has a mind of its own, it won't write the way I wanted, at least the next few chapters I mean.**

* * *

><p>"I had left when the sun disappeared; Naruto had run back to the village. It would be two years for him, and almost four months for me to meet again. I wish it was a better meeting." Kagome's eyes were dazed. She was remembering the event.<p>

"Naruto was hurt, so bad I thought he was dead. Blood was everywhere; he was literally lying in a pool of blood. I saw weapons scattered across the field, some still in Naruto. I couldn't believe it was possible for him to be alive: but he was and I was shocked, it was amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>It's gonna start becoming a little <strong>**AR, just a little warning.**


	21. Talks

** And this is where the story wrote itself, i hope its fine. WARNING: its AR so watch out.**

* * *

><p>Kagome stopped. It seemed as if this had only happened yesterday, but she knew it didn't. Naruto sensing her hesitancy continued, "I was asleep for approximately for 10 days, Kagome explained everything she could and actually thanked <em>it <em>for helping."

"She _talked _to _it?" _Jiraiya sputtered, "But the se—it showed no signs of _it _waking before you turned at least eighteen or had the mentality of a _tokubetsu jounin. It _shouldn't have even have communication abilities, even if _it _was woke before." He stated.

"And how do you know if he didn't already?" Kagome refuted his statement.

"Didn't already?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tokubetsu - special<strong>

**Jounin - high ninja, above chuunin** **below ANBU**


	22. Unknown

**Again this just didn't listen but hey it works although none of Konoha 11 not counting Naruto know about Kyuubi.**

* * *

><p>"What in the world are you talking about?" Sakura butted in, "Why don't we—I—know of it? I thought we were teammates? Naruto?"<p>

"None of you have the clearance." Tsunade said, "Only those of Naruto's generation in ANBU or Hokage can know. Unless you were older than five at Naruto's birth then you are NOT allowed to know."

"But I'm your student!" Sakura refused to back down, "isn't that high enough clearance?"

"ANBU or Hokage. Nothing less."

"Then why does Naruto know?" Sakura questioned, "He isn't either ANBU or Hokage."

"Because this is about him, he should know it."

* * *

><p><strong>ANBU - Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai<strong> **or ****_Special Assassination and Tactical Squad_**


	23. Reason

**Hello! ****In this we learn why Kagome doesn't know everyhting about the Narutoverse! Thanks to all those who reviewed and added my story!**

* * *

><p>"Anyways," Kagome restarted, "I healed Naruto as best as I could, <em>it <em>did the rest. While Naruto rested, I had a talk with _it,_ which explained what had happened. Everything, which included how _it_ got there. Understanding things better, I scolded _it _then made an agreement; _that_ is private." Kagome answered before Tsunade could ask.

"I made a promise to Naruto that I would check in on him every time I could. Sadly that wasn't very often. We, Naruto and I, made an agreement that I—we—would tell each other as little as possible, in case something happens to either of us."


	24. Kill

**So I've been thinking, What should I do about Sasuke? He hasn't appeared but he will eventually. Hmm.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"From then on I would visit whenever I could, Naruto seemed to have an idea on when I would return, he was always there waiting."<p>

Naruto took over. "We talked about a few things, little stuff like weather or clothing. We rarely had any serious conversations, the main one being about my first kill. Kagome was used to bloodshed, so I didn't hold anything back. I was ten. I had asked if I was supposed to feel anything, sadness, regret, anger, anything. Because I didn't; actually the only thing I felt was regret _because _I didn't feel anything,"


	25. IT'S THE DREADED AUTHOR'S NOTE

First off I'm so sorry that this story has been left hanging. I published this story when I started high school, and let me say I underestimated how time consuming high school could be. Now however, I'm a freshman college student but while college is so much more work than highschool, I still have a bit of free time. Which brings me to my second point.

Should I rewrite _Duty To What? _

I have a poll on my profile, if anyone want to let me know what they think I should do. If I didn't put an option that you like send me a pm or post a review telling me what you think.

And remember my style of writing has changed since I first wrote this and so if I do rewrite it then I would probably have some changes to the story.

Thanks so much for even looking at my story!

-Usagi


End file.
